


[Podfic] Strength

by Ceewelsh



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s04e04 Aithusa, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Set during the episode Aithusa; Merlin's having a hard time and when the knights pretend to eat his dinner, it's the last straw.
Relationships: Merlin & Percival (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	[Podfic] Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564699) by [DancingForRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingForRain/pseuds/DancingForRain). 



> My new mic came so I recorded this on my lunch break! Much love to Gaf for giving me permission to podfic stuff like three months ago!

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601400.us.archive.org/35/items/strength_202010/Strength.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [ Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564699)

**Author:** [DancingForRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingForRain/pseuds/DancingForRain)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 29:36


End file.
